Inhuman Touch
by BeforePhoenix
Summary: Months after defeating Apocalypse, the School for Gifted Youngsters is thriving. The X-Men are doing their best to help mutants and humans alike. When sent on what is supposed to be an easy mission things do not go as expected. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Late 1983**

A few months had passed since the team had defeated Apocalypse. The X-Men had been working hard as a team so that they could deal with future situations and with the help of Charles, Raven and Hank things were really looking good for them as for the others in the school... Even though things were still tense between humans and mutants. In the recent weeks, several new students had enrolled, which of course made Charles happy. He was glad that he could young mutants control their powers so that they could be used for good as well as having them receive an education in a place where no one would judge them for their gifts.

He was also glad to see that the X-Men were doing great. In the few missions that they had already been sent to nothing too bad had happen, only a few minor injuries but that was it.

In their most recent mission, nothing had gone wrong. Everyone was following the plan to the letter but it really wasn't a complicated mission. All they had to do was investigate what a was going on at a certain building which belonged to the Essex Corporation.

As it was usual Scott was leading the team and they were on their way out of the building when an alarm starting ringing, extremely loud. The boys all looked at each other wondering what could have possible caused it go off. Deciding it would be best to ask questions at a later time, Scott, Peter and Kurt rushed to their meeting point where Jean and Ororo were already waiting for them.

"What happened?" Jean asked curiously. Both Ororo and herself had been waiting for the boys for a couple of minutes where the alarm began.

Scott shook his head. "I don't know," he said as the team finally got out of the building. "But I somehow have a feeling that this wasn't us..."

Almost as soon as those words left his mouth, a big explosion occurred in one of the upper floors.

Jean made sure that none of the falling debris hurt anyone as Peter looked up to the building. "That definitely wasn't us," he said, stating the obvious.

"We need to leave," Scott said, motioning for the team to start making heir way back to their ride. "Before they figure out that we were here as well."

"We'll be long gone before they do," Peter smiled, looking up at the building. "Whatever is happening there might keep them busy for a while," he added as the window from a few floors above from where the explosion had just happened, shattered. "Yes. That's definitely going to take them some time..." he said as they all stop for a moment to look at all the chaos.

As they all started at the commotion before them, Kurt noticed some movement on the now windowless floor just before someone jumped out, of maybe fell out, of the window. He couldn't really be sure. Without giving it much thought, he disappeared so he could save this person from falling over fifteen stories to the ground. By the time the rest of the team had noticed Kurt was gone, the blue boy was already in the middle of all the commotion holding someone in his arms looking around for a moment before he disappeared again. After a moment he appeared once again next to the team, this time holding an unconscious girl in his arms.

The girl was around their age, her long strawberry blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and her clothes consisted of what looked to be a black uniform, a little big on her.

"What were you thinking?" Scott asked, looking at Kurt then the girl and back, not knowing what to make of the situation.

"She needs help," Kurt said, motioning to the bruises visible on her skin. "She's hurt."

"How do we know she's not working with them," Scott answered, running a hand through his hair, just trying to be logical. "Maybe this happen during the explosion."

"Doubt it," Peter quickly said holding one of the girl's arms out. "Unless they handcuff their own workers," he added, showing the rest of the team the red marks on her wrist. "She's probably the reason why the alarm was triggered in the first place..."

"She was trying to escape," Jean said, not having to be a telepath to know what was going through Peter's mind. Not that Peter's mind could be read, it simply moved too fast.

"So we help her," Kurt said not waiting for a reply from the others before he started walking back to the X-Jet. The rest of the team soon followed him, wanting to be as far away from the building before someone had they had been doing there in the first place. As they walked Scott sighed, wondering what the professor would think of how what was supposed to be a simple mission turned out to be.

Noticing Kurt was falling behind, Peter waited for the boy before speaking. "Need some help?" he asked, motioning to the girl. After taking a second to think about it, Kurt nodded and before he could even blink, the girl was on Peter's arms. "Let's go then.

"Right," Kurt nodded as they both caught up with the rest of the team, who were already waiting for them by the X-Jet. "What are we going to tell the professor?" he asked, looking at his teammates, especially Scott since he was the leader.

"He already knows," Jean answer before walking inside the jet where Charles and Hank were waiting for them and the rest soon followed.

As they came to face the professor, who was looking at the girl in Peter's arms the moment they came into view, Scott quick explained. "Things didn't go as expected..."

"Yes. I can see that," Charles said after a moment. "We best be on own way and tend to our guest."

"Buckle in," Hank called, ready to get the jet in the air.

"Peter is would be ideal that you keep an eye on her in the mean time," Charles requested die to his abilities. "I'll have Hank treat her once we arrive," he added before going to his place.

As soon as everyone was ready, the jet was in the air and on it's way back to the school. All the way back, Charles couldn't help but wonder what I'm the world had been going on inside that facility. He was not expecting the team to come back with an extra passenger but maybe she could help them figure out what was going on there.

The moment as they arrived back to the school, Hank and Charles took the still unconscious girl to the infirmary while the rest of the team went to get some rest, having been told by Charles that they would be discussing in the morning what they had found that night.

* * *

Hello everyone!

This is my first story and I would really love some feedback from you guys.

This story is obviously AU so some characters from Marvel (besides the X-Men) are going to show up. Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review.

Ps. Any notes or answers to comments will always be after the chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The following morning, after a long night team was up at the usual time and were about to get ready for training when Charles stopped them, saying it had been a long night and they needed some time to relax and no one had a problem. Before they left Charles informed them that Hank would be reviewing the data they obtained from the building last night and he would be letting them know what they found.

Knowing that Kurt was concerned for the girl's well-being, Charles smiled. "She's alright, Kurt," he said to the young boy. "She actually asked me to say thank you for your help."

"She's awake?" the blue boy asked, glad that the girl was alright.

Charles nodded. "She's resting at the moment but I'm sure she'll want to see you once she wakes up again," he explained, not only to Kurt but to the rest of the team as they all were in his study, including Raven. "None of her injuries were very serious so she'll be back in good health in no time," he said, repeating Hank's words from last night. "And she did agree to share with us all that she knows from that place..."

"How long was she in there?" Scott asked, taking in all that the professor was saying.

"I didn't ask her," Charles answered. "But judging by her injuries Hank said a few weeks but she could have been there even before she got them."

Everyone was silent for a moment before Peter spoke. "So she caused the explosion from last night?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It seems she was," Charles said with a nod. "Yet she didn't elaborate on how exactly she did it."

"Maybe that's her power," Kurt suggested, even though he personally had never met a mutant who could just create explosions the idea wasn't outlandish.

"Maybe," Charles agreed, smiling softly. "Now, why don't you all go enjoy your day? I'll let you know what Hank finds later," he added dismissing the team.

As the team left the study, Raven stayed behind. "Can we really trust this girl?" she asked Charles once everyone else was gone.

"So far she hasn't given me a reason to think otherwise," he answered, wondering what had brought this on.

"That doesn't mean she isn't here for a reason..." she quickly replied.

"Raven," he sighed softly before giving her a smile. "She can be trusted, believe me on that," he said as he moved to look out of the window. "In fact, she allowed me to look into her mind last night. I've seen some of what she's been through in that place, Raven," he sighed, keeping his eyes on the students out in the gardens enjoying the beautiful morning. "That place the team went last night," he said pausing for a moment. "They're conducting genetic experiments... With mutants."

Raven was silent for a moment taking Charles' words. She couldn't say she was surprised that someone was experimenting on mutants but she couldn't help but think that one of their students couldn't end up in a place like that, especially the team since they put themselves at risk with every single mission.

"Do you think they'll look for her?" she asked, moving to stand next to Charles. "Or was she just one of the many mutants they probably have..?"

"Can't say," he answered looking up at her. "She wasn't conscious for long after she spoke with Hank... About her injuries and such," he added, thinking back to some of the things she had said. "Hank said she would be fine in a couple days. Just a couple of cuts and bruises but nothing serious."

"That's good then," she nodded, keeping up with all the information Charles was sharing with her.

"You should talk to her," Charles said after a moment of silence. "I'm sure she would appreciate speaking with another girl."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "You really think that's a good idea?" she asked, wondering why Charles had thought of her for that job. "Why not get Jean or someone like Jubilee?"

"Because I would have to tell them what I just told you and I don't believe they are ready to know until we find out more about this place," he answered and Raven wouldn't argue that his response didn't make sense because it did.

"I suppose I could stop by later today," she said, shrugging as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Someone needs to make sure Hanks spends more time with normal people and not surrounded by his science projects, after all..."

Charles smiled at Raven's response. "Wonderful," he said to her. "Now, I do believe we both have some kids to look after all," he said, meaning their afternoon classes.

"Right," she nodded. "Then training after that," she added as they left Charles' study.

* * *

After a long training session in the danger room, both Kurt and Peter were asked to look for Hank down in his lab since Charles wanted to speak with his and both boys agreed. Peter for once went at a normal pace so Kurt keep up with him and in just a few minutes they arrived at Hank's lab were they found he wasn't alone. The girl they had rescued to night before was there with him, as Hank appeared to be running some tests... Probably some tests that had something to do with her.

Both buys looked at each other for a second before walking inside of the lab, getting Hank's attention.

"Did Charles send you?" he asked, looking up from his current work for just a second before turning his attention back to his current project.

"Yeah," Peter answered, his attention going between Hank and the girl sitting close by, looking as is nothing had happened to her the night before.

"I was supposed to meet him a while ago," he said, mostly to himself, sighing looking at the girl for a moment before speaking. "We'll keep working on this later," he said to which she simply nodded. "Can you two take her back to the infirmary?" he asked the duo as they stood by the door. "I'm sure Crystal would like to get some rest," he added, giving her a polite smile before walking out of the room.

After Hank left, the three of them stayed silent. Probably waiting for someone else to speak first... Yet no one did. Growing tired of the silence, Crystal decided to speak first.

"It's not polite to stare," she said to the duo, who had seemed to regain their sense as they heard her speak. "Though I suppose is also not polite to not thank the people who help you," he added, giving Kurt a bright smile. "Thank you for the help last night."

"No need to thank me," he answered returning her smile. "We all would have done the same."

"Of course," she nodded, standing from her seat and making her way to the door and as she did they both noticed she was limping.

"You're hurt," Peter said, though even he didn't know why he was surprised but that fact after what happened the night before, as she stood next to them for a moment before shrugging it off.

"I'll be alright," she replied as she left the lab, the two boys quickly following her.

"You do remember the way back?" Peter asked, looking from his friend to the girl, Crystal.

"No," she answered. "But that's why your both here," she added turning to look back at them for a moment. "Be Knights in shiny armor as you say..."

Her last words confused Peter for a moment, not because of the word but because of the way she said them but he decided not to say anything about that. "Are you sure that's not bothering you?" he asked, meaning once again her injured leg.

"Of course it bothers me," she answered, stopping in front of both of them. "I got shot... Though the bullet only grazed my skin yet that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt," she added, looking at the ground for a moment before looking back at them. "But I truly don't want to impose on you more than I already have..."

"We don't mind helping," Kurt said, knowing that even if Peter said the contrary he didn't really mind, especially since he seemed so taken with Crystal and of course Kurt noticed.

"Yeah," Peter agreed with his blue friend. "We don't mind helping..." he shrugged leaning on the wall as they talked.

"I appreciate that," Crystal said after a moment. "Thought I don't believe we have been properly introduced. I'm Crystal."

"I'm Kurt," he answered, smiling politely.

"Peter," he added, giving her a nodded and a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you both," she smiled back. "And thank you, Kurt. For your help last night," she said, wanting to thank him properly.

"You know, Peter helped too," Kurt said, nudging his friend. "He carried you the rest of the way."

"Thank you," she said to Peter as she leaned against the wall next to her to keep her weight off her injured leg.

"We should get you back to the infirmary," Peter said as he moved to help her. "I'll meet you there Kurt," he said to the blue boy before Kurt nodded and disappeared.

"He's very sweet," Crustal said as she looked at the place Kurt used to be before he disappeared.

"He's nice," he agreed as he gently picked her up in his arms. "You'll want to hold on," he said before Crystal wrapped her arms around his neck, a part of her wondering what he was up to but she didn't have time to think of that before she was suddenly back in the infirmary.

"That was fast," she said as Peter gently placed her back in her bed, and it wasn't hard to guess which one it was, after all, she was the only one in the infirmary at the moment.

"Fast is my thing," he answered with a wink as Kurt appeared behind him.

"I was wondering," the blue boy said. "Did you already have dinner?" he asked Crystal, curiously.

Crystal shook her head. "I don't really know what time is dinner... I've been here for less than twenty four hours."

"In a few minutes," Kurt answered. "We can bring you something if you like," he offered, kindly.

"That would be nice," she answered after a moment. "But there no need to hit out of the way for me... It's not like my eating schedule was regular before," she added with a shrug.

Having some idea of what Crystal had been through, Kurt shook his head. "I don't mind," he said, smiling trying to cheer her up. Only she knew what she had been through while she was at that awful place. "In fact, we can have dinner together... It gets a little crowded anyways," Crystal could help but smile at Kurt. He was such a good person. "And you're invited too," he said to Peter almost as an afterthought.

"Thanks," was all the silver-haired boy replied, asking his head at Peter antics with a smile of his own.

"We should go get something before the others get there first," Kurt said to Peter, who nodded in agreement, before looking at Crystal. "We'll be back in a few minutes."

Crystal only nodded before both boys suddenly disappeared.

* * *

Hello Everyone!

Here is the second chapter for Inhuman Touch, I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter and to all who favorite/followed the story.

 **OdestaLover** : I'm glad you are liking the story!

 **Guest** : She will have a significant part in this story. Keep reading to find out who this girl really is and I'm glad you find this story intriguing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Jean, Ororo and Scott were surprised to find that neither Kurt nor Peter showed up to dinner... Especially Peter since he ate at every single chance he got due to his fast metabolism.

Even without their two friend the trio carried on with what they had to do after dinner before they were all called by the professor to his study where he was waiting for them along with Raven and Hank. Charles was quick to go to the point telling them about what Hank had found in the data they managed to get last night from the building. Having already discussed with both Raven and Hank about how much they should know for the moment he explained to them about the experiments being done to mutants in that place and he added that they had yet to find out the main goal of said experiments.

"So we left a bunch of innocent people there?" Scott asked, not likening the idea of others having to stay in that awful place.

"Not exactly," Hank answered before Charles got the chance. "Every mutant who had been in that building escaped before you even arrived. The security systems there were overwritten the alarm you heard was because he guards finally realized there was no one left," he explained to the trio.

"And there's also the fact that there's no more building..." Raven added with a shrug, looking pleased about it, not that anyone blamed her.

"What about the girl?" Jean asked after a moment, curious as to what she had been doing there.

"She stayed behind to make sure everyone else had already escaped... And she also created the explosions that brought the building down after we left," Charles answered. "She also got most of their research with her."

"What are we doing now?" Scott inquired.

"Hank needs to finishes going through the information we have before we do anything else," Charles replied. "It's better to know what we're up against before we do anything."

"That means half an hour more of training every session," Raven said looking at the teens as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Just to be safe."

"What about Kurt and Peter?" Ororo asked. "Do they already know?" she added, meaning the extra training time since they weren't there in fact she hadn't seen them since their training session ended.

"I'll let them know before I send them back," Hank offered since he, along with Charles, already knew where the pair had been.

"Where are they?" Jean asked, knowing both Scott and Ororo had been wondering the same.

Charles smiled for a moment before speaking. "They're keeping Crystal company," he answered. "That's the girl Kurt saved last night.

"So that's her name..." Scott nodded before asking, "Is she alright?"

"She is," Hank answered. "Better than expected actually," he added for both Charles and the others since he had forgotten to discuss that with Charles when he first arrived. "I would be surprised if she's out and about tomorrow..."

Charles nodded. "That's good news," he said before adding, "Why don't you all the tomorrow off and go out?" he offered. "Take Crystal with you if she's feeling up to it. I'm sure she would appreciate it after the time she spend in that place," the trio nodded, not wanting to pass on the opportunity to have some fun without having to worry about missions, training and the like. "Wonderful. Why don't you go enjoy the rest of the evening," he added with a smile and the teens nodded before leaving the room.

As soon the trio left the room Raven spoke. "How long was she in there?" she asked both Hank and Charles, not knowing who would actually have the answer.

"A couple of weeks," Hank answered, looking over at her. "She thinks around three since there was no way for them to keep track of time..."

At his words Raven was silent for a moment. "What are we going to do with her?" she asked, this time the question was for Charles.

"We'll try to find her family," he relied. "I'm sure she would be happy to go back home."

With that said, both Hank and Raven left to work on whatever they had been doing before Charles called them. Hank went back to his research and Raven decided to call it a night and get some rest. Dealing with kids all days wasn't something she was used but she was getting better at it.

* * *

Back in the infirmary, Kurt was telling Crystal all about a movie he had seen about a boy who does a lot of crazy things while his parents are off on vacations, and Crystal was listening to every word having no idea what movie it was but finding it somewhat interesting. Peter in the other hand was just watching in amusement as the blue boy tried to explain the movie. As Kurt finished his review on the movie, Crystal smiled and a little intrigued by said movie.

"I'll show the movie sometime," Peter said to her, knowing very well which movie his friend was talking about. "If you stick around for a while..." he added with a shrug.

"I have to go home," she answered, playing with the ends of her hair as she spoke. "Hopefully sometime soon..."

Her words made Kurt curious. "Where is that?"

"I don't quite remember how to get there..." she said after a moment, looking down. "But I remember my sister and our family. Though finding them is bound to be a little hard."

"I'm sure the professor could help you with that," Kurt said, trying to cheer her up a little. "He has his ways to help."

Crystal nodded, giving Kurt a smile as a way of thanking him for his kind words.

Before anyone else could say anything Hank entered the infirmary, giving the boys a nod. "Thank you for your help boys," he said before going to check on Crystal's injury especially the one on her right thigh. "Charles wanted you two to know that you have tomorrow off but Raven says that the day after that you'll have more training time each day."

"Why?" Peter asked as both he and Kurt stayed out of Hank's way.

"She wants you to be prepared for anything that might happen," Hank replied, not looking from what he was doing. "You're doing incredibly well," he added, securing Crystal's bandage back around her thigh. "You should go outside tomorrow if you'd like that," he offer to which she only nodded. "Right," he nodded back before looking at the duo. "You two should go get some rest."

Crystal have the boys one last smile before they left, leaving her alone with Hank, who waited for them to leave before he spoke to her. "Can I ask you something?" he asked, trying not to just be rude and ask questions right away.

"Sure," she nodded. "I don't mind questions."

"Why exactly where you kept there?" he asked, not needing to specify where was.

Crystal took a moment before answering." The same reason everyone else was there," she said with a shrug. "Everyone had a special something..."

"I know that," Hank agreed, having already read several reports on different mutants that had been kept there. "But why exactly?" he asked once again. "Because I finished analyzing your blood sample and you're not a mutant."

"But I'm not exactly human either," she said, knowing that he already knew that simply by looking at her blood sample. "I can only imagine they wanted someone with immense power but that wasn't a mutant," she added, shaking her head. "But they didn't know that," she continued, meaning that the people who kept her had no idea about her. "Not yet. For some reason taking a blood sample came after they decided you were good enough for them."

"And you hadn't been there long enough for them to decide?"

"No," she answered. "They first tested your abilities and if they like you then you stayed and they took a sample... I don't know what happened after that but I sure you'll figure it out with the information," she added and Hank nodded.

"What exactly can you do?" he asked. Becomes the help himself. He knew she wasn't a mutant but she wasn't entirely human either and he was curious.

"It would be best to leave that for a time when we are outside," she answered with a small smile playing on her lips. "I wouldn't want to cause unnecessary damage around."

"Right, that would be a good thing," he nodded. "I should leave you to rest now," he added and Crystal smiled before he left.

Sighing to herself, she laid down deciding it would be better for her to get as much rest as she possibly could.

* * *

Hello Everyone! I hope you enjoyed chapter three. Also, thanks to all of those who have reviewed this story as well as follow and favorite this story, it means a lot to me. I will try to update at least once a week during the weekends since that is when I have more free time.

 **4Gnez** : Hello! I'm glad you find this story interesting and the only thing I can answer at the moment is that you'll just have to keep reading to find out what will happen... Though I must say she is indeed Crystal from the comics.

 **Hugz Kissez** : Hi there! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. And I must say that Crystal is not an OC, she's actual character from Marvel. Her name is _Crystal Amaquelin_ (if you want to look for her).

 **OdestaLover** : Hey! Thanks for reading, I'm glad you are enjoying the story and to answer your question, yes. She is Crystal from the Comics. I will be having some characters that are not in the X-Men movieverse, like the Inhumans and maybe others... you will have to keep reading to find out who makes an appearance.


End file.
